


La maledizione di Halloween

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/wolfstar_scalata.html">La Scalata verso il Wolfstar, Livello 5: 12. Halloween</a></p><p>Il suo primo Halloween ad Hogwarts era stato spaventoso [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	La maledizione di Halloween

_"È un Gramo? Forse sono io. Sono nel tuo futuro, Moony. Ogni volta che prenderai una focaccina o tenterai di bere un tè tranquillo a Halloween,_ io sarò lì in agguato _._ _"_  
_The Shoebox Project_ , capitolo XVI

  
  
Il suo primo Halloween ad Hogwarts era stato spaventoso: Sirius e James avevano inserito anche lui nel loro primo piano-degli-scherzi-del-giorno, c’erano andati leggeri (più che con Peter, a dire il vero, e soprattutto molto di più che con gli Slytherins), certo, ma non aveva mai sperimentato l’esperienza di un tè che, appena accostato al viso, prende la forma di un’orribile bocca che vuole sbavarti di liquido bollente.  
Il secondo anno era andata quasi meglio, perché era stato ritenuto degno di partecipare all’organizzazione degli scherzi che avrebbero appestato l’intera scuola: si era sentito orgoglioso di quella promozione, all’inizio, ma questo non aveva graziato la sua ora del tè, perché Sirius era corso nella sala comune, odorando pericolosamente di polvere esplosiva e cane bruciacchiato (cane? Perché, poi,  _cane_? Beh, voleva dire che Padfoot esisteva già prima ancora della trasformazione) e gli aveva strappato di mano la tazza ed era crollato a sedere, sbranando quasi tutte le focaccine che si erano salvate dalle mani di Peter.  
Neppure nel suo terzo anno le focaccine avevano fatto parte del suo tè pomeridiano: James aveva avuto la brillante idea di farcirle con manciate generose di una polvere magica, comprata dal temibile Zonko durante una gita a Hogsmeade, che provocò bizzarre macchie fucsia sul viso di tutti i malcapitati che avevano tentato di accompagnare la loro bevanda con esse.  
L’Halloween del suo quarto anno, invece, aveva avuto una focaccina imburrata solo per lui: gliel’aveva portata Poppy Pomfrey in infermeria insieme ad una tazza di tè caldo, che aveva lenito un po’ i dolori e le ferite della trasformazione delle sere precedenti; poi Sirius si era presentato con un piatto  _pieno_  di focaccine, trafugate solo per lui dalla cucina.  
Nel quinto anno, sottrattosi a fatica al fittissimo piano d’impegni stilato da James e Sirius, si era nascosto in sala comune per tentare di salvare la sua ora del tè, con la tazza e due focaccine ben strette in pugno: tanta premura fu inutile, perché Peter scivolò sulla chiazza di poltiglia, acquistata da Zonko ovviamente, che aveva già mietuto vittime in sala comune e distrusse i suoi tentativi di relax pomeridiano, causandogli piuttosto una poco simpatica ustione sul naso. Come se non bastasse, un simile successo venne replicato l’anno successivo, facendo domandare a Remus se il significato recondito di quella festa non fosse proprio una maledizione tutta per lui legata all’ora del tè.  
L’ultimo anno di scuola, ormai stanco di lottare, lasciò che Pettigrew gli rubasse da sotto il naso l’ultima focaccina e sorbì il suo tè con la serenità dell’uomo che sa che “ _dal prossimo anno sarò un uomo libero ad Halloween_.” Peccato che il pensiero gli avesse provocato un tale magone da far rimanere quasi tutta la bevanda nella tazza, subito dopo averlo formulato.  
Nei successivi due anni non fu neanche questione di parlarne: convivendo con Sirius, le uniche speranze di trascorrere l’ora del tè con un po’ di pace era essere ospite a casa di James e Lily, dove la neosposa riduceva al silenzio con una sola occhiata chiunque osasse disturbare quel rito pomeridiano che solo lei e Remus sembravano capire; così, mentre i tre dementi facevano danno in salotto o in giro per il quartiere, loro due sedevano in cucina nella serenità della reciproca compagnia, con un’intera teiera di Earl Grey tutta per loro e focaccine che lei acquistava alla panetteria di fiducia.  
Dopo l’Halloween del 1981, poi, smise definitivamente quel rito: come chi osserva il digiuno prima di Natale o Pasqua, lui si asteneva dal suo tè pomeridiano – e, bisognava pur dirlo, da qualsiasi altra attività piacevole.  
  
  
_31 Ottobre 1995_  
Remus Lupin sedeva accanto al fuoco, dolorante nonostante la pozione antilupo, per l’ultima luna piena; il resto dell’Ordine era fuori, in missione o semplicemente a ritagliarsi un pezzetto di normalità per conto proprio. Sirius era in casa, di sicuro, ma non aveva voglia di cercarlo, troppo indolenzito e stanco per affrontare uno dei suoi frequenti malumori e scatti d’ira; si appoggiò per un attimo allo schienale della poltrona, stendendo faticosamente la schiena intorpidita per farlo, e pensò che gli ci sarebbe voluta volentieri una tazza di tè e qualcosa di solido da masticare, per farlo star meglio, ma alzarsi era fuori discussione. Si vergognava a desiderare la materna presenza di Molly, che di sicuro lo avrebbe già rimpinzato di tisane e biscotti, ma per un istante non poté farne a meno.  
Doveva essersi appisolato, perché un profumino di Earl Grey gli stuzzicò le narici facendolo uscire dal suo pesante torpore: in piedi accanto a lui, nella luce rossastra del camino, c’era Sirius con due tazze ed un vassoio pieno di… erano focaccine imburrate, quelle?  
– Tè?  
Remus cercò di mettersi a sedere più comodamente – Oh, non lo so… oggi è Halloween.  
Sul volto di Black passò l’ombra del suo vecchio ghigno sardonico – E con ciò?  
– Mi esploderà in faccia? O le focaccine mi faranno riempire di macchie fucsia?  
– Devi essere temerario, Moony. E, tra l’altro, ancora ti ricordi di quegli scherzi?  
– Sono scolpiti in modo indelebile nella mia mente… Dunque oseresti colpire un uomo ferito?  
Sirius sorrise – Non oggi.  
_Oggi_  non era più “Halloween” da quattordici anni, ormai, e loro non erano più bambini impegnati ad ordire stupidi scherzi; sorrise, accettando la tazza – Grazie. Mi ruberai tutte le focaccine come ai vecchi tempi?  
– Solo se sarai troppo lento nel mangiarle.  
A Remus parve di vedere una scintilla in quegli occhi grigi, che da quando Black era rinchiuso a Grimmauld Place sembravano coperti di polvere: per un attimo gli sembrò di avere ancora quindici anni, tanti dolori in meno e che quello fosse il fuoco della sala comune, e che James e Lily fossero semplicemente a tubare dall’altra parte della stanza, mentre un Peter buffo e paffuto tentava di ultimare i compiti di Pozioni, lanciando occhiate di desiderio alle focaccine.  
Sirius doveva pensare la stessa cosa, perché gli posò in grembo il vassoio e si chinò a baciarlo, come quando erano ragazzini.  
  
_31 Ottobre 1997_  
Il fuoco nella casa di Andromeda e Ted Tonks brillava allegro, riverberando sui boccoli fucsia che Tonks sfoggiava per l’occasione; Remus fissava le fiamme quasi in trance, con la bizzarra sensazione di trovarsi nel posto sbagliato e senza alcuna possibilità di far ritorno al luogo che era assegnato a lui.  
La sua novella sposa poggiò di fronte a lui una tazza di tè, sorridendo per scusarsi per averne rovesciato una parte nel farlo, e gli lasciò davanti le focaccine – Mangiale pure tutte, io ne ho mangiate non so quante mentre le preparava la mamma e ora ho la nausea – aveva detto con un sorriso da ragazzina.  
Remus la guardò uscire dalla stanza, incespicando nel tappeto, e poi guardò il grazioso piatto bianco e verde su cui erano poggiate le focaccine; serenamente, assestò un colpo deciso al bordo e quello volò giù dal tavolo, rompendosi e spargendo il suo contenuto sul pavimento, a pochi centimetri dalla grata del camino.  
– Tutto bene, caro? – fece Tonks, affacciandosi preoccupata dalla porta.  
Remus sollevò su di lei uno sguardo insolitamente sereno – Sì, non preoccuparti. Tanto non le avrei mangiate comunque.  
Si rese conto, improvvisamente, che non lo avrebbe fatto mai più.


End file.
